Hazard
by Akira Nishikawa
Summary: "I swear I left him by the river, I swear I left him safe and sound…"


**A.N.:** Tinny shot based on one of my fav. songs, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>I remember when I first came to this town. It was just my mother and I. We found this small house in humble zone, still even there people looked at us with prejudiced eyes. At first I didn't understand why that was but that didn't stopped the hurt feelings that I felt for that, not my mom's either. Even if she always tried to not show it she was sad and hurt.<p>

I went to the school in the small town, no one wanted to befriend me "_there it goes the demon kid, you know his father was a murdered? He is a danger to us, after all like father like son_" that was what the people said towards us, towards me.

I learned in time to ignore all their voices, never did something wrong, just studied to been able to get out of this old town.

Three years ago, when I came to know Sasuke it was the first time that someone looked beyond the rumors and the lies and saw the real person inside, the real me.

He, being from an important family was treated just so he would stop seeing me, but he never did, he was always by my side, I remember we used to walk down the river, talking about our dreams, leaving this town together… He loved to watch the sun go down while we walked along the river and back and then kiss good night before he was gone until the next day.

Then it happen… she died… my mom… depressed and tired of stand head-high to this entire people, she just let go… I drooped school and found a job at an auto-shop just outside the town.

Even if my mom wasn't there anymore for me I felt strong because I had him and our dreams of way out of this old town.

No one understood what I felt for him, no one cared in the end, his family stopped bothering him, and the people of the town just learned to ignore us, until that night…

He went out walking alone and never came home…

Police man were banging at my door the next morning, Itachi Uchiha non other, the older brother and the son of the police chief of the town came by me and dragged me to the police station. Suddenly I was surrounded by thousand fingers pointing at me "_Where was he… What did I do to him…_" I hear them ask…

"_Answer to the question_" someone yelled at me while grabbing my hair forcefully…

"_I swear I left him by the river, I swear I left him safe and sound…_" I need to make it to the river and leave this old town…

I think now about my life gone by and how I have lost everything dear to me…

Sasuke was my last hope of a better life, a promise of love living together and now... he is gone, long gone…

Life has been nothing but wrong with me, and now I know that there is no escape for me this time, all of my rescues are gone, long gone.

* * *

><p>To all of you here is the song that inspired me.<p>

_Hazard / by Richard Marx (song from 1991)_

_My mother came to Hazard when I was just seven_  
><em>Even then the folks in town said with prejudiced eyes<em>  
><em>That boy's not right ...<em>  
><em>Three years ago when I came to know Mary<em>  
><em>First time that someone looked beyond the rumors and the lies<em>  
><em>And saw the man inside ...<em>  
><em>We used to walk down by the river<em>  
><em>She loved to watch the sun go down<em>  
><em>We used to walk along the river<em>  
><em>And dream our way out of this town ...<em>  
><em>No one understood what I felt for Mary<em>  
><em>No one cared until the night she went out walking alone<em>  
><em>And never came home ...<em>  
><em>Man with a badge came knocking next morning<em>  
><em>Here was I surrounded by a thousand fingers suddenly<em>  
><em>Pointed right at me ...<em>  
><em>I swear I left her by the river<em>  
><em>I swear I left her safe and sound<em>  
><em>I need to make it to the river<em>  
><em>And leave this old Nebraska town<em>  
><em>I think about my life gone by<em>  
><em>And how it's done me wrong<em>  
><em>There's no escape for me this time<em>  
><em>All of my rescues are gone, long gone<em>  
><em>I swear I left her by the river<em>  
><em>I swear I left her safe and sound<em>  
><em>I need to make it to the river<em>  
><em>And leave this old Nebraska town ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to you all, for your time dedicated to read this small story.<strong>

**-888888-**


End file.
